Who's Ready To Party? (Song)
Who's Read To Party? Is the Second Single from The Studio Album Who's Ready To Party? The Music Video Premiered On The 18th After Fred The Movie with Parts of the Movie included. The Video Premiered on His Channel on the 19th As A Longer Full Version. 'Music Video' The video premiered on September19th It features Fred Singing in a Fancy Room On A Red Couch,In A Car,In a Parking Lot And a Bright Background. Fred is also seen in a a Grey Outfit And Hat Dancing And Singing. After the movie a Shorter Version of the music video was shown. 'Lyrics' FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: WE'RE READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GROUP: LIFE IS A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: EVERYBODY HANDS IN THE AIR I been to the dam... the dam was dry Never gave up....Not a single time Faced my fears ...saved the day Kept my swagger, and I'm here to say I dug a hole to china ...swam the highest seas Been there done that... oh please It's all about ....the here and now... Aint nothing ever gonna keep me down...no Now I need to know FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: WE'RE READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GROUP: LIFE IS A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: EVERYBODY HANDS IN THE AIR FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GUYS: SHE'S READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GIRLS: WE'RE HAVIN A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: GOT IT GOIN ON RIGHT HERE I been washed up, been on and off the bus Now I'm back...and I'm livin it up Made it out of the woods ...stayed true to myself Cause I ant into tryin to be ... nobody else You know me... I got game Freds just got it goin on that way We're kickin it off...we're doin it right And we can keep it goin till the morning light so I really need to know FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: WE'RE READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GROUP: LIFE IS A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: EVERYBODY HANDS IN THE AIR FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GUYS: SHE'S READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GIRLS: WE'RE HAVIN A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: GOT IT GOIN ON RIGHT HERE GROUP: O FONG FONG TONG HONG E HONG O...O...KONG THIS PARTY'S OFF THE HOOK WHEN I SAY FRED... YOU SAY PARTY FRED (PARTY) FRED (PARTY) WHEN I SAY FRED ...SAY IT LOUDER FRED (PARTY) FRED (PARTY) FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: WE'RE READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GROUP: LIFE IS A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: EVERYBODY HANDS IN THE AIR FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GUYS: SHE'S READY TO PARTY FRED: GETTING IT STARTED GIRLS: WE'RE HAVIN A PARTY FRED: WHO'S READY TO PARTY GROUP: PONG A RONG TONG EEE FRED+GROUP: GOT IT GOIN ON RIGHT HERE